1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for conveying and/or dispensing articles from a continuous strip of articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Where it is desired to dispense an article, typically a wrapped toy, in packages containing comestibles, typically a cereal box containing cereal, a known wrapping machine is generally employed to wrap the toys in a continuous strip of film which is heat sealed between adjacent toys. The film is then typically severed at each heat seal and the articles manually dropped into each package.
This known approach to dispensing articles from a continuous strip of articles is time consuming and labour intensive. The subject invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known prior art.